


kiss me on the mouth and set me free.

by lovelymarais



Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Boys Love - Freeform, BoyxBoy, But that’s okay, Daddy Kink, Freeform, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Possible Character Death, Sir Kink, Top Daniel, Wow, babyboy, christina is just there, idek how this is gonna turn out, idk - Freeform, jacks a lil scared of him, janah mavery, jonahs a daddy, mafia, mafia boss jonah, possible eben x zach, possible nsfw, this is gay, why dont we
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelymarais/pseuds/lovelymarais
Summary: “come on babyboy, you know you want me”ORin which jonah is a mafia boss and jack is his babyboy





	1. chap. 1 preface.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chris! i love you baby!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chris%21+i+love+you+baby%21%21), [onlyangeltears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyangeltears/gifts).



jack walked down the frigid sidewalk, his breath coming down in puffs of warm air contrasting from the cold outdoors. he kept his head down, trying to avoid other people, as he was very shy. suddenly, he felt fabric against his face and realized that he had bumped into someone. 

a  _hot_ ~~~~someone.

 

“who the hell-“ the boy looked down. 

he smiled endearingly at the smaller, curly haired boy stammering apologies.

 

 “i-i’m so sorry sir”

 

 ”oh please. call me  _daddy”_


	2. sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jack runs into the strange man for a second time, and runs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it’s been so long for an update! i think updates for this will be slow. ++ i know the beginning was v cringe. i’m so sorry. this chapter is okay, i think. the next chapter will be longer. promise.

it was the next morning and jack was still, (deservedly) freaked out. after the stranger had told him to call him daddy, jack blushed bright pink and hurried down the sidewalk.

he didn’t notice he had a boner until he was two blocks away. what the fuck? this definitely wasn’t normal. i mean, he probably just had a boner because he hadn’t gotten laid in awhile, meaning, ever. it’s not that he was waiting until marriage or until he found the right person, it was more that he didn’t have time to go out and hook up with people.

he was busy doing more important things like reading, and practicing singing. he was a music major after all.

two weeks had passed and he still couldn’t get the blue eyed gorgeous man out of his mind. what was it about him? he shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts of the stranger from his head.

what kind of a weirdo does that anyways? _and why did he like it?_

he brushed his curls from his face. _i need coffee_ he thought, getting out of bed and leaving his roommate, zach, sleeping. he pulled a hoodie over his head and put on a pair of ripped skinny jeans.

he walked down the hall and out onto campus, admiring the sun shining down onto the grass. he walked down the sidewalk, airpods in his ears, and head down. he started humming along to the song he was listening to, taking in the familiar sight of his school.

when he finally got to the coffee shop, he opened the door, little bell ringing, announcing his arrival. he walked up to the cashier, “can i just have a drip coffee, with room for cream and sugar? thank you.” “of course jack!” the blonde at the register said, making the curly haired boy look up in surprise. “um that will be 3.50 please!” the blue eyed boy said quickly.

jack quickly handed him cash, and walked to wait for his drink. 

how the hell did he know my name? 

“order for jack?” a worker shouted, and he walked up to grab his drink. he opened the top and poured in cream, and added two packs of sugar. 

“sugar huh? good for a sweet boy like you.” he heard a voice say. 

he turned and saw a large man behind him. 

“uh-“ jack started before he heard a voice say,

“leave him alone, logan.” it was  him.  jack bolted out the door and down the side walk, leaving his coffee on the counter. 

he ran all the way down to his dorm and slammed the door behind him, leaning on it for support as he panted for air. 

“what happened?” he heard a sleepy voice ask. 

“zach you won’t believe this”

he sat down and told him the story, including telling him about the weird cashier. 

“blonde hair and blue eyes huh” zach said “sounds dreamy” 

“his name tag said eben” jack said “but that’s not the point of the story!” 

zach laughed. “sounds like u have a sugar daddy coming to save you from student loans. don’t know what to tell you” he sighed “that’s kind of weird though. i don’t know if i would trust anyone who would say that, jack. sounds cringey and weird” 

jack sighed and leaned back on his bed. “i don’t know”


End file.
